


Starstruck

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because it's not real life, Celebrity AU, Connect the Dots, F/M, Percy acts in a tv show, Why?, and Percy is a celebrity, and annabeth has a crush, either way, i dont even know what happened, is that even a thing?, its probably not accurate if you compare it to real life, there is a celebrity crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Annabeth has a celebrity crush on the handsome actor, Percy Jackson. Guess who her cousin's friend's cousin's friend is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm not posting something after 10:00, so yay me. Unfortunately this is the isn't the first time I've decided to procrastinate on all of my other fanfics that I'm writing. But this should be somewhat interesting so yeah. Kudo if you're interested. It tell me where to keep it on my need to work on scale.

Tough day at school? Check.  
Tons of homework to do? Check.  
At least five tests on Friday? Check.  
Hours at studying to do? Check.  
A need to procrastinate? Check.

Annabeth sighed and flopped onto her bed as she took in the full glory of her room. She had always thought she was safe from things like celebrity crushes and fangirling over different TV shows and all those things that most teenagers went through. And in fact, Annabeth had been safe from such things, until she watched the first episode of Sea Storms. 

The whole show was like magic. The acting was so realistic, and the characters so relatable, she just couldn’t help it. It was about a girl named Ravina Irwyn, a farmer’s daughter who discovers her long lost brother, Jackson Irwyn, is a pirate. She gets kidnapped by the King so that the he might have some leverage against her brother. She has to find a way to escape the King and safe her brother from certain death. But when Prince Jaxon Vermillion falls in love with her, everything becomes just a bit more complicated.

For some reason, the show was not the type of show everyone at school knows about. But once you did see it, you just couldn’t help but to fall in love. Annabeth follows every blog on Tumblr about the show. But almost nobody seems to share her views on Jackson Irwyn, or the actor himself, Percy Jackson. Everyone else seems to have fallen in love with Prince Jaxon(Jason Grace) or his best friend who’s a knight, Lucio Ignacio(Leo Valdez). But nobody seemed to have fallen in love with Percy Jackson.

And it wasn’t just his character he played. Or how his voice was like heaven. It was also everything he did off stage. Charities, they way he cared for his mother, the fact he was a feminist, his dorky attitude, how he still retained some innocence while being an actor, everything. Annabeth sighed as she played The Sea Calls for about the thousandth that month. She just couldn’t help the fact that she knew every detail any media had posted on him, had every poster of him possible without going overboard, every song he sung, and every movie and TV show he’s acted in. Sea Storms was the first time he had any sort of main lead, and it was his best acting yet.

Annabeth looked at her looming pile of homework and groaned. She couldn’t keep on daydreaming about Percy Jackson if she wanted to stay on top of her classes and meet Piper and Hazel later that afternoon. She took out a pencil and grabbed a packet. Math homework. At least it wasn’t Language Arts.

———

“I know! Jason Grace looks like the golden boy, but Percy Jackson is just… perfect!” Annabeth shoved a picture of the actor in Piper’s face. “Like, I mean, can you see any flaws?”

Piper rolled her eyes. “Annabeth, I really don’t get you when it comes to this. You are like the golden girl. And you have a celebrity crush on the bad boy?”

She harrumphed. “Well you are the bad girl, and you have a crush on the golden boy so…”

Piper sighed dreamily. “Yes, but, you know I like the guys you can trust.”

“And you can trust Percy Jackson! He’s so loyal!”

Piper rolled her eyes. “But you have to admit, Jason Grace as Prince Vermillion is amazing.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes right back. “You means that Percy Jackson as Jackson Irwyn and Reyna Avía Ramírez-Arellano as Ravina Irwyn is amazing. And then Leo Valdez as Lucio Ignacio is real good. Hell, guys name whom I don’t remember who acts as the king, he also got his acting on point. And Grover Underwood, or in Sea Storms known as Jack Reddart the First Mate has his character on point, he’s not even a main character. Even Thalia Grace and Rachel Elizabeth Dare are exceptional. But Jason Grace…. well there are better.”

She gasped and clutched her heart in mock hurt. “I can’t believe you!”

Hazel smiled, finally looking up from her drawing. “To be honest, I agree with Annabeth. There were a lot of times when I could have cried during the show because of his acting, like when his mother died. But I just didn’t, in fact I didn’t feel anything until Reyna entered the room and said, ‘It is a time of mourning, and I shall only participate in it for the kindness Her Majesty showed me while I was trapped in an indestructible maze.’ That’s when I cried.”

Annabeth grinned in triumph. “Well there you have it. Also, while we’re still here, can one of you read page 394 of our history textbook for me, I’m too lazy to decipher it.”

Piper gasped and poked her on the nose. “What? Did Annabeth Chase just say she was too lazy to do homework? Who are you and what did you do with our Annabeth?”

Hazel giggled. Annabeth glared at them both. “I already know the topic. I just need to know which topic. Just because I like to learn, does not mean I like to do the torture our teachers call homework.”

Hazel shrugged. “Annabeth is not wrong, you know.”

Piper scowled. “Are you just going to agree with whatever Annabeth says today? Because if you are I’m leaving.”

She just smirked and shrugged. Annabeth laughed. “You’re always so quiet and soft, sometimes I forget how fierce and feisty you can be.”

Piper remained scowling. “I feel like the whole world is against me today.”

Hazel frowned slightly. “Why? What happened?”

“Ugh!! You wouldn’t believe what happened today!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, preparing to get thrown in a drama fest. 

“Ok, so I was walking out of my Coding Class, you know the elective I take because why not, and Dylan randomly appears out of nowhere like boom! And looking like Edward Cullen with the extra pale skin, and asked me out, again! And I’m like no but that overgrown gorilla just yells-”

“That’s not nice.”

Piper stares at her confused. “What? I’m being honest.”

Annabeth shrugged. “You can’t call Dylan a gorilla, that’s just insulting-”

“It’s not!”

“-to gorillas.”

Hazel smiled. “It’s true.”

Piper’s scowl deepened. “I feel like you guys are trying to piss me off today. Either way, Dylan actually had the audacity to yell that we were going on a date and everyone in the hallway heard! So I shoved the middle finger in his face and then stormed out of there.”

Hazel blushed as she laughed. “No way! Wait… actually, I expected that.”

Annabeth grinned. “Honestly, I expected something worse.”

She shrugged. “Blame class. If it's hadn't been so crappy and tiring, it would've been worse.”

\-------

After a lot more homework, chattering, and other stuff, Annabeth arrived home from Piper’s place feeling like a rock. She walked inside the kitchen to find her dad on the phone. Ignoring him, she opened the fridge and decided to microwave leftovers from last night’s Chinese takeout.

“Well, yes, I'd have to ask Annabeth, but other than that, it would be my pleasure.”

Annabeth silently listened to the conversation.

“Yes, we’ll have everything ready by the end of the month. I’ll call you if there are any changes. Yeah. Alright? Ok, bye.”

Annabeth turned toward her dad. “So…. what do you need to talk to me about?”

Her dad put his phone in his pockets and pushed up his glasses. “Your uncle called. Malcolm’s friend’s cousin’s friend is a… minor actor. One of the scenes in the movie are being shot at your school.”

It made sense. A lot of movies were shot at her high school, it was an old fashioned gothic building that looked like it belonged in Europe. It wasn’t old, about a century, so it retained a cleaner look. It isn’t an actual gothic building of course, but one couldn’t really tell the difference once inside. “But what does that have to do with us?”

“Well, that crew doesn’t want the cast to book a hotel and have them all stay at the same place, the commotion would be a bit much. It isn’t a popular TV show, but those who watch it happened to be obsessed.”

Like us with Sea Storms, thought Annabeth. “And?”

“And your uncle was wondering if he could stay with us.”

“What?” Stay with them? Well… now that the shock wore off…

“What do you think? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well, it is a bit strange, I mean this has never happened to anyone I’m pretty sure, but I’ll survive. I mean there will have to be ground rules, but it wouldn’t be so different than from a relative I’ve never meet staying with us.”

To be honest, Annabeth didn’t really care. It was going to be for a few months at most, that wasn’t a lot of her life. And it wasn’t as if her father was asking her to get involved with him or become his friend or something. She didn’t really have to acknowledge him. Besides, she’s had a bunch of her Dad’s colleagues and friends stay over for a while, this wouldn’t be that different.

Her father nodded, she could see the barely visible relief on his face. “Thank you, Annabeth.”

Little did Annabeth know how complicated the decision would make her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy arrives. Annabeth fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, the next chapter is up! Percy is finally here! Annabeth might be a bit OOC with the fangirling, but since she is a fangirl in the fic, we got to go with it.

Annabeth’s father told her the minor actor he was talking about four weeks ago was coming today. To me honest, Annabeth was a bit apprehensive, but she wasn’t that worried. If her uncle trusted him enough that he would suggest that he live with them, then the guy was probably fine. Uncle Randolph was probably not the most…. sane person on earth, but he took security very seriously, so if Uncle Randolph said that this person was safe, then he was safe. 

Annabeth was more nervous about meeting the person himself. What was he like? Was he tall and shy, or short and joyous? Or tall and joyous? Perhaps average and gregarious? Annabeth had no idea. She assumed he was a good person, but in what ways. Average? Did charity? Activist? She knew he was an actor, but what did he act in. Annabeth didn’t even know the guys name.

“Annabeth? Annabeth Chase? Miss Smarty Pants?”

“Huh?”

Piper waved at her face. “Hello? Annabeth to Earth?”

Annabeth shook her head a bit to clear her mind. “Yeah. Sorry. What were you saying? I was thinking about something.”

Hazel laughed. “No kidding. Piper was calling you for at least five minutes.”

She ducked her head in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Piper laughed. “It’s okay. I was wondering if you’d like to go to that new cafe that opened up. Hazel and Frank went there for their anniversary which was last week, remember? Wanna go?”

Annabeth shook her head. “Sorry, I’m busy today. I wish. Can we go tomorrow?”

Hazel shrugged. “I’m free. Why not?”

Piper nodded. “Then tomorrow it is.”

“Thanks guys. Why don’t we go watch a movie later tomorrow or something? To make it up to you, my treat.”

Piper grinned. “You didn’t have to, but who am I to say no to free stuff? Which movie?”

Piper and Hazel quickly started to discuss which movie the should go to. And as Annabeth slowly eased into the conversation, she wondered, why was she nervous to meet just a stranger in the first place?

———-

Annabeth was in her room, cleaning up everything as she waited for the newcomer to arrive. Her room was honestly a bit of a mess, and she didn’t want whoever was coming to know of her huge obsession with Percy Jackson and Sea Storms. It wasn’t like he was allowed into her room, but her obsession was big enough to see if the door was open.

And since she was paranoid, she removed every single poster and removed every single other visible piece of evidence. It was all fangirls first nature to be paranoid in front of strangers about their… passions. It was a very sensitive thing when you get teased unkindly about something you’re passionate about. She didn’t even know this stranger. Even if her uncle trusted him not to demolish the house, she didn’t trust him not to be mean. She hasn’t met the guy after all. He was a stranger.

She was packing up the last box when she heard the door open. Good. Just in time. She stuffed the box into her closet and headed downstairs. Time to put a face to the person who was staying in her house for a few months.

——

Annabeth thanked whatever gods that watched over. She was walking down the stairs, which led to the living room. And her father and the actor, who she now knows, watched from the door to the living room. So when they entered the living space, Annabeth saw them before they saw her.

Which was a good thing because Annabeth froze like a deer in headlights. And stared. And stared. Because standing beside and talking to her father was none other than Percy Jackson in all his glory. Annabeth's brain short-circuited. All she could do was watch him as he walked and then sat down on the couch when her father offered him a seat.

He was faced away from her, and didn’t notice her. Her father however, had caught her reflection on the TV screen and waved for her to come down. Shaken out of her stupor, she walked down the rest of the stairs and took a seat next to her father. And stared while trying not to.

Percy smiled at her sheepishly. “Again, sorry for intruding. I know this is probably the last thing you want to do, but Mr. Chase practically shoved me into this so-“

Her father interrupted him. “No, not at all. We are glad to accommodate you for a few months.”

Annabeth nodded. “Yeah, no problem.”

He smiled at her and held out a hand. “Thanks. Percy Jackson.”

She wanted to say, ‘I know, my bedroom is upstairs’ but instead she shook his hand and said, “Annabeth Chase.”

He nodded. “Nice name.” Annabeth mustered all her strength and fangirl power to keep her from screaming because PERCY FRICKING JACKSON LIKES HER NAME!! HE SAID HER NAME WAS NICE. Instead she nodded meekly and said, “Thanks.”

Her father turned toward her. “Annabeth, dear, why don’t you help him get organized and settled in the guest room.”

Annabeth nearly fainted. The guest room, aka the room right next to hers. PERCY JACKSON WAS TO BE LIVING IN THE ROOM RIGHT NEXT TO HERS. Somebody better take her to the hospital because her heart just stopped. She took the quietest deep breath anyone could ever take, and nodded. “Of course. Follow me. Your room is upstairs, next to mine.”

Percy nodded calmly, as if this was just the most simplest thing in the world, while she was here do math equations in her mind about this arrangement. Annabeth wanted to sigh, then cry, then sleep, but she had to help him unpack his stuff.

Oh no. She had to help him unpack his stuff. She was going to die. She was going to see his stuff. And she was going to tell him put it away. She was going touch his stuff. She didn’t know if she was going to hell or heaven but she sure as hell did enjoy what was going on. Hopefully, she didn’t freak out and squeal on accident.

They stopped at the room. Annabeth calmly(how was she so calm) showed him where everything was. “That’s the bathroom, over there’s the closet. Your bed is that way. You have a bookshelf and a dresser to store your stuff that you don’t want to put in your closet.”

She turned around and smiled at him(was she smiling funny. Oh no, she was probably smiling like a creep and he probably thought she was crazy and…). “Anything else you need? Do you want help with anything?”

He smiled at her sheepishly(did she mention how cute his smile was?). “Um, yeah. If it isn’t a bother, can you help me unpack? If I did it myself I’m probably take forever so…”

Annabeth nodded. “Of course.” What has she gotten herself into? Heaven or hell, she must decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this is the most genius, if not realistic(this is probably no where near realistic) idea I've had. I hope you agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a fangirl, always a fangirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter happens to be longer than most. Why because I added a whole new completely unnecessary fully self-indulgent scene. And I do not regret it.

When Annabeth woke up the next morning, she had completely forgotten about her predicament as she packed for school. At least, she had forgotten about it until she went to the kitchen. And found Percy Jackson making breakfast. And nearly fainted. Because if that wasn’t the hottest thing she’s ever seen, then she doesn’t know what is. 

Realizing that she had been staring, she clears her throat. “Hi?”

Percy suddenly whirls around, mouth immediately twisting into a sheepish smile. “Uh, hi? I was hungry and it was breakfast time, so I decided to make breakfast? Is that okay with you?”

Annabeth nodded, not trusting her voice.

He slumped in relief, she hadn’t even realized how tense he was holding himself. She had to get her head out of the gutter, right now he was a human, not a star. She tried for a smile, hoping it didn’t look like a grimace. “So… what’s for breakfast?”

This time, Annabeth nearly slumped in relief. She mentally high-fives herself for how normal that sounded. Percy smiled brightly and she resisted the urge to cover her eyes.

“I made omelettes. You have school, right?”

Annabeth nodded. “I’m assuming online classes?” Smooth Annabeth, she thought, smooth, let’s just pretend you don’t already know that.

He nodded. “Yep.”

“So… can I trust your cooking?” One thing they hadn’t mention on the internet was his cooking, and Annabeth wasn’t so desperate as to food poison herself to find out.

Percy nodded. “It’s pretty good.”

“How very modest.”

Percy gave her a wry smile that for some reason nearly melted her insides. “You’ll see.”

Annabeth took an omelette and shrugged. “I’ll see.”

She took her fork and knife and sliced a bit. “Well, I mean it looks like a normal omelette…”

Percy smirked. “Try it.”

And so she just that. And it was… “Oh. My. God. Can I hired you as my personal cook? But like without paying you? How the heck do you make an omelette taste this good? Omelette are just supposed to taste like omelettes!”

He chuckled. “Told you.”

“Dammit you did.”

“As for your offer, I unfortunately already have a job.”

Annabeth glared at him. “Consider it a hobby.”

“Well, I could cook for you for the remainder of my stay…”

Annabeth gaped at him. “I was joking! You know that right? You’re a guest, you’re probably going to have to eat takeout like the rest of us who as unskilled at cooking, but I can’t have you cook.”

Percy chuckled. “Don’t worry, I actually like to cook. It calms my nerves. Consider it as you doing something for me rather than me doing something for you.”

Annabeth shrugs, a bit uncomfortable. “If you say so… but I’ll warn you, if I get used to something I get a bit demanding with it.”

He smiled. “I can get used to that.”

Annabeth checked the time. “Well my bus should be here soon, I’ve got to go. See you this afternoon!”

“See you too.”

Only after Annabeth reached her bus stop, she had realized she had treated him like a normal person.

——

Annabeth seriously should have expected this. Because of course the movie had Percy Jackson in it. Of course he wasn’t the lead role, but he just had to be the lead role’s best friend. He was playing the cinnamon roll best friend, and Annabeth honestly just wanted to coo.

The movie’s name was Atlantis’s Love. It was about a girl who’s ship got wrecked and she ended up in Atlantis. She finds a member of her crew with her, who was of course pretty hot and her boyfriend to be. They both happen to bump into a bunch of rebels, whose leader was a fierce girl who fought for what was right. And he had a grumpy man of a right hand who was also pretty hot and Annabeth was sort of kind of shipping him and the girl….

She as much out loud and Piper glared at her. “Really, it’s her and the blonde.”

Annabeth shook her head. “That’s probably how it would end but I don’t ship it.”

Hazel pushed both of them out of her face. “Well the plot thickens and I’d rather see it.”

The rebels went to raid a royal village, the girl and the boy helping them because the only way to get back to the surface was with the royals. Also, did Annabeth mention all royals were wearing togas and chitons? It made the screaming more funny. And this raid was when Percy appears. 

Percy was a royal and was captured by the rebels, and after a lot of questioning it was proven that he supported the rebels cause and was willing to help. If Annabeth didn’t mention, the rebel’s cause was to overthrow the royals and create a better more fair government that supported everyone. They didn’t trust Percy, so he was always tied up, but they trusted the information he gave. 

That is, until he said that there was a spy within the rebels, which was why the royals mostly knew whenever the rebels were going to strike. At first, the rebels didn’t believe him, especially the grump of a right hand, until the lead role and her now boyfriend managed to convince them that he may be right. 

The leader of the rebels did a head count, so to speak, and realized a rebel was not accounted for. That rebel was immediately accused as the traitor. Then the boyfriend said that they should immediately attack the capital to catch them off guard. After a few arguments, everyone agreed, although the lead role was still uncertain with the logistics, condoned it because she wasn’t the one in power. 

“I agree with the boyfriend, but I don’t think the they should just do it so suddenly.”

Hazel frowned at Piper’s words. “But isn’t that the point? To catch them off guard?”

Annabeth shook her head. “I agree with Piper, except I also think they shouldn’t just charge in with their only place as sacking the place. It seems too sudden and all. Also, I’m personally suspicious of the blonde.”

Hazel nodded. “Me too, something seems… off about him. He seems to know too much.”

“Yeah, like when he said just the right thing to convince the rebels to let them join.”

Piper shrugged it off. “You guys are just jealous that my ship is happening. McGrump Face belongs with Rebel Leader and Blonde Boyfriend belongs with MC.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “In your dreams.”

They head to the capital, which is a few days away and there's a lot of soul searching and arguing and then the main couple breaks up because ‘there is just too much of the difference us and even though I still love you I don’t think it would work out.’

Annabeth smirked at Piper before grinning. “I told you!”

Piper rolled her eyes. “Trust me, they’ll get back together before the movie ends.”

Soon they make it to the capital where everyone starts fighting. The MC is holding pretty good saying she can’t fight that well, but she’s gotten enough training to survive. Blonde, Royal, and the rest of the rebels are killing it, literally. And right know blonde is pulling his crossbow back (why does he know how to use a crossbow?) and aims it at….

“OH MY GOSH! I KNEW IT!”

“BETRAYAL! I CANNOT BELIEVE…..”

“HE DID NOT JUST AIM THE ARROW AT….”

He had aimed the arrow at grumpy rebel right hand. She could feel the whole theater gasp before going silent. It was such a shock that nobody had told them to shut up.

“You actually thought I loved you? No, I’m the traitor, as you’ve branded me. The royals had offered me more than any of you ever could. They offered me the throne. But I realized I could have been found out when that brat had overheard a private conversation. But then you landed here, in Atlantis, and your mind was fresh with trama. Using your mind, taking form of one of your crew and acting like them, well it was easy, simple. And now-” Cue bloodcurdling scream because she just stabbed him in the thigh and executed the emergency escape signal.

The main character started running herself when a sword came at her and…. grumpy rebel came to save her.

“Piper, I told you, it was meant to be.”

“Shhh, I’m mourning.”

“Both of you shush, I think he’s about to be romantic.”

“Come on! Idiot! I’ve wasted too much time on you for you to die now!”

Annabeth chuckled. “Right, romantic.”

“Goddammit! Now I ship them.”

And then they were running and… the movie ended.

“It’s been that long already?!!”

Annabeth nodded in a agreement. “I can’t believe this. There better be a second movie.”

Piper nodded. “I’m going to kill that blonde bastard.”

And Annabeth had a certain Percy Jackson to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which scene is self indulgent.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said above, kudo if you like it. I would have let this empty with nothing, but it's really awkward for me not to fill out both note areas so yeah.


End file.
